escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Valeria Pierre
Valeria "Val" Pierre, nicknamed The Con-Woman, was a town resident of Salem, which was later trapped in the 1920s, prompting Jordan Carpenter to investigate. During the night, she formed a romantic relationship with fellow guest Marinette Bourgeois, along with a close bond with guests Savannah Ashworth and Luke Nocells. Profile 21 years-of-age, Valeria has autumn brown eyes and dark black hair, that falls to breast level. Additionally, her dark hair is parted to the right. She dons minimal makeup, partly due to her father, Henri's, control. She wears a silver family heirloom necklace with five circular objects and a dress with silk attachments, with black and white beads. She also dons a dark purple dress with a brooch attached to the centre. Furthermore, she donned dark purple heels, which she later discarded in Silent Night in favour of boots. Valeria is known to be calculating, determined, and cutthroat, with a rebellious side, as seen by her ruthless campaigning for the mayoral election in Salem. Often introverted, Valeria tended to stay away from the others in the group, only bonding with Marinette and Savannah. Valeria hides her vulnerable and delicate side underneath a layer of coldness and distantness. Since her time with the group, however, Valeria's façade has began to drop away as she gets closer to them, explaining her backstory with her late father's control and how she never felt good enough. Thanks to her friends within the group, Valeria has began to overcome her issues and face them. Valeria, additionally, is known to be headstrong and powerful, not backing down from a challenge regardless of the severity. Her favourite animal is a serpent. Backstory Born and raised in Salem, Valeria was born to the Pierre family, who emigrated from the high-class society of Paris. Valeria was born with a silver spoon and never worried for money or hunger, due to her connections with one of Salem's most prestigious families. Her father, Henri, however, was known to be cutthroat and controlling, who insistently told Valeria that she wasn't good enough and she'd fall behind the others. Due to this, Valeria and her siblings often battled for approval, which Henri never gave them. As her siblings aged, they left Salem to escape their father, but Valeria stayed, not wanting to leave her father despite the dysfunctional relationship they had. The situation worsened following her mother, Fleur's, death. As Valeria aged into teenagerhood, she became rebellious against her father privately, and began to start conning men of the town who had wronged her as a way of payback against her father's rules. Thanks to this, Valeria became cutthroat and closed-off to the world. Additionally, Valeria was a closeted lesbian and began a relationship with a town local, which Henri separated by paying her girlfriend to leave the town. Afterwards, Valeria became docile to her father and followed him perfectly, becoming the face of his campaign. Things took a drastic turn on the night of the Wraith's attack, however, as Salem was plagued by a horde of zombies... Voting History Quotes Trivia Category:Characters of Season 3 Category:Guests of Season 3